Nunca Desista de Tentar
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Um ano após ter sido rejeitado por Kyoko, Tsuna ainda se sente deprimido, mas tudo irá mudar quando a primavera chegar à sua casa para declarar-lhe o seu amor. Tsuna irá aceitar, ou não ? Principalmente após ocorrerem uma série de acontecimentos. - TRADUÇÂO


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Katekyo Hitman Reborn não me pertencem, são propriedade de Akira Amano-sama, gostaria bastante que me pertencessem, mas o que se há de fazer, e novos personagens que por acaso apareçam são de minha autoria. Esta fanfiction não tem intenção de lucro, e é exclusivamente para diversão da autora e de possíveis leitores, eu espero que aproveitem.

 **N/A:** Esta fic participa do desafio "One True Pairing", do fórum "La Mansión Vongola".

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Nunca Dejes de Intentarlo", de Hiyori ishida. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **NUNCA DESISTA DE TENTAR**

 _\- Kyoko chan... eu gosto de você - disse um jovem de cabelos castanhos, que encontrava-se muito nervoso, enquanto o rubor começava a tomar conta de todo o seu rosto, só esperava que os seus sentimentos fossem correspondidos._

 _\- Tsuna-kun, eu... me desculpe - aquela resposta apagou de imediato o seu nervosismo, agora seus sentimentos eram de decepção e de uma enorme tristeza, sentia como se algo dentro de si se partisse lentamente, ele estava consciente de que seus sentimentos não seriam correspondidos, a única coisa que pôde fazer foi sorrir para ela, era um falso sorriso, agradeceu-lhe por ter lhe escutado para depois ir para a sua casa, uma vez que lá chegou, ele trancou-se em seu quarto, de onde não sairia até que as lágrimas de seu coração desaparecessem._

Havia se passado exatamente um ano desde que confessara seus sentimentos a Kyoko, um ano de sofrimento, não era fácil esquecer o que sentia pela jovem, a princípio ele estava decidido a conquistar seu coração, mas tudo havia ficado para trás quando Kyoko lhe confessou que estava apaixonada pelo seu amigo Takeshi Yamamoto, o que ele nunca havia imaginado, aquilo havia acabado de lhe partir o coração, não lhe restou outra coisa a não ser resignar-se e ajudar sua amiga. Foi nessa ocasião que seu relacionamento com uma jovem de cabelos castanhos foi se estreitando cada vez mais.

* * *

Haru estava pronta, ela diria a Tsuna quais eram os seus sentimentos. Havia esperado que o jovem se recuperasse da rejeição de sua amiga, e era o momento. Com essa nova decisão, ela dirigiu-se à casa da família Sawada. Ela pensava em quais palavras lhe diria, tão concentrada estava, que não percebeu que já havia chegado ao seu destino.

\- Haru-chan - ela escutou uma voz conhecida, foi quando percebeu que havia chegado e ainda não havia pensado em nada - , você veio para ver Tsu-kun ?

\- Nana-san - ela sorriu-lhe com ternura - Sim, Haru tem de dizer algo muito importante a Tsuna-san.

\- Pode entrar, Haru - a jovem assentiu e então ambas entraram na casa - Tsu-kun deve estar no pátio, brincando com Lambo-chan, suba até o quarto dele. Eu direi que você veio visitá-lo - Haru lhe sorriu, para depois despedir-se dela e subir até o quarto de Tsuna.

Nana caminhou e sorriu ao ver seu filho brincando com o pequeno Lambo, via Tsuna tentar subir em uma árvore, para alcançar Lambo.

\- Tsu-kun, Haru veio lhe visitar - avisou-o - Ela está em seu quarto. Eu volto logo, tenho de ir comprar as coisas para o jantar - ela acrescentou, para depois ir embora.

\- Tsuna caiu da árvore sem conseguir alcançar Lambo.

 _\- Itai_ \- ele queixou-se - _Oka-san_ , você disse algo ? - perguntou ele, enquanto se virava, sem encontrar ninguém - _Oka-san_ ? - voltou a perguntar, mas nõ recebeu resposta, então imaginou que devia sair.

\- Ahahaha, você nunca vai alcançar Lambo - começou a rir o garoto, mas não conseguiu se equilibrar muito bem, o que o fez cair - Tenho... que... me acalmar - ele dizia a si mesmo, e sem conseguir mais se conter, começou a chorar exageradamente. Tsuna só olhou para ele com uma gota sobre sua cabeça, mas se assustou ao ver Lambo tirar a bazuca dos dez anos de seu cabelo afro.

\- Espere, Lambo ! - o pequenino parou - Me entregue a bazuca - ele pediu, amavelmente.

Lambo assustou-se por um instante.

\- Não vou lhe entregar a arma de Lambo - disse ele, antes de sair dali, fugindo para dentro da casa, sendo seguido por Tsuna.

\- Espere, Lambo, não corra com essa coisa pelo meio da casa - mas o pequenino não o escutava, corria por quase todos os cantos, evitando assim ser detido por Tsuna, entrou no quarto do mais velho, no qual uma jovem de cabelos castanhos encontrava-se sentada na cama. Tsuna entrou correndo em seu quarto, depois do pequenino, estava cansado de segui-lo; aproximou-se de sua cama, esquecendo que Haru estava ali.

\- Tsuna-san, você está bem- _desu_ ? - perguntou a jovem, fazendo com que ele se sobressaltasse.

\- Hiee ! - ele deu um grito, enquanto caía da cama - H-Haru, há quanto tempo você está aí ? - perguntou ele, uma vez recuperado do susto.

\- Ora ! - ela surpreendeu-se com a pergunta - Haru esteve aqui o tempo todo - Uma gota escorregou pela cabeça de Tsuna, por causa de sua distração - Sabe, Tsuna-san, eu... - ela começara a ficar nervosa, não sabia como expressar os seus sentimentos.

Tsunayoshi tentava prestar atenção nela, mas lhe distraía ver Lambo correndo por toda parte com a bazuca, ele tinha de detê-lo.

\- Tsuna-san, eu gosto de você- _desu_ ! - aquela confissão fez com que ele parasse quieto e arregalasse os olhos, deixou de olhar para o pequenino para olhar a jovem que estava ao seu lado, que olhava para ele com um pouco de rubor no rosto e um brilho especial em seus olhos castanhos. O que ele devia lhe dizer ? Ainda não estava preparado para voltar a se apaixonar, e apesar de, durante aquele tempo, o seu relacionamento com a jovem ter progredido, ele tinha certeza de que não sentia nada por ela, era o que tentava se convencer.

O pequenino viu que Tsuna estava distraído, e aquela era a oportunidade de escapar pela janela, mas não contava tropeçar, o que fez com que ele soltasse a sua arma, a qual foi na direção dos dois jovens.

\- H-Haru, eu... - ele levantou um pouco os olhos para encontrar as melhores palavras para não feri-la, e então foi quando a viu, a bazuca dos dez anos caía em sua direção. Haru ainda não tinha percebido o perigo que corria, apenas esperava a resposta do jovem. Tsuna sabia que a arma ia cair em cima dela, mas sua reação foi tardia, não conseguiu evitar que ela fosse acertada, apenas via-se diante de uma fumaça de cor rosada.

Tsuna começou a ficar nervoso e não conseguiu evitar surpreender-se ao ver como uma silhueta começava a distinguir-se dentro da fumaça. Uma vez após tudo ter se dissipado, ele se enrubesceu no mesmo instante ao ver uma jovem mulher de cabelos castanhos que estava vestindo apenas uma camisola azul, e esta mal cobria-lhe o corpo, encontrava-se de joelhos sobre a sua cama, e o mais estranho de tudo aquilo era que ela tinha os olhos cobertos por uma venda.

\- Tsuna-san ? Haru pode tirar a venda ? - a voz dela era mais delicada, ele abriu os olhos por causa da surpresa. Por qual motivo ela estava lhe perguntando aquilo ? O que estava acontecendo ? O rubor de seu rosto ia aumentando cada vez mais - Tsuna-san, Haru sabe que você está aqui - ela queixou-se, após não receber nenhuma resposta, enquanto cruzava os braços.

\- H-Haru - foi a única palavra que saiu de seus lábios, ele não sabia o que dizer, e, além disso, estava paralisado onde se encontrava.

Haru estava confusa, após escutar a voz do jovem.

\- Você está bem, Tsuna-san ? Sua voz não é a mesma de sempre... é melhor eu tirar isto - ela levou suas mãos à venda, mas, antes mesmo que pudesse tocá-la, Tsunayoshi havia reagido ao que ela dissera, e por isso correu rapidamente na direção dela, segurando-lhe as mãos, para evitar que ela tirasse a venda.

\- H-Haru... _etto_... não tire a venda ainda - ele estava nervoso, ainda mais por estar tão perto da jovem, a qual podia ver o seu decote, rapidamente desviou o olhar, aquilo era muito para ele.

"Quando vão terminar os cinco minutos ?", ele se perguntava.

\- Tsuna-san, sua voz está estranha, certamente você pegou um resfriado na missão que teve ontem - ela repreendeu-o.

"De que missão ela estava falando ?"

\- S-sim... coff, coff, você tem razão, acho que peguei um resfriado - ele tentou fingir uma tosse forte, estava perdido, nem mesmo ele acreditaria em tal mentira.

\- Ohhh, pedirei a Mizumi para ir comprar um remédio - disse a jovem mulher, enquanto que uma gota escorregava sobre Tsuna, ao ver que sua mentira realmente havia funcionado. Haru era ingênua, assim como Kyoko, e parecia que aquilo não havia mudado no futuro, ele balançou sua cabeça para tirar dela aqueles pensamentos. Tinha de se concentrar em seu problema, que era o que ele poderia fazer para evitar que ela tirasse a venda, e evitar que descobrisse que estava no passado.

\- Por quanto tempo mais Haru deve ficar com a venda ? - perguntou ela, um pouco aborrecida com aquela situação.

Ele começou a ficar nervoso. O que poderia fazer para evitar que ela tirasse a venda ? Não lhe ocorria nenhuma idéia, nada podia piorar aquela situação. Ele escutou a campainha, não sabia se ia ou não ver de quem se tratava.

\- Haru, não tire a venda por nada no mundo - disse ele, ao soltar as mãos da mulher; ao ver que ela não fazia nenhum movimento, ele aproximou-se da janela, para saber de quem se tratava. Eram seus amigos, Yamamoto e Gokudera, que discutiam sobre alguma coisa. Ele sorriu, seus amigos nunca mudariam. Ele ficou congelado por um instante, não podia deixar que eles vissem Haru naquela forma, e muito menos vestida assim; sim, admitia que havia se tornado um amigo super-protetor naquelas ocasiões. Olhou por todos os lados e viu um de seus casacos no armário. Caminhou até ele e comprovou a sua largura, tinha certeza de que aquilo a cobriria, estava grato por ter crescido, mesmo que apenas um pouco. Foi até sua cama e colocou o casaco nas mãos de Haru.

\- Com isto, você poderá se cobrir, Haru.

Ela estava um pouco confusa com o que o jovem havia dito, então sentiu uma roupa entre suas mãos, e foi quando lembrou-se de que estava apenas com sua roupa para dormir, agora tudo fazia mais sentido; então, naquele momento, ela decidiu tirar a venda.

\- O-o que você está fazendo, Haru ? - Tsuna perguntou a ela, nervoso.

\- Não vou poder me "cobrir" se não enxergar- _desu_ – respondeu ela, divertida, com a desatenção do jovem.

O que ela estava dizendo era verdade, como havia se esquecido daquele pequeno detalhe ? Ele se socou mentalmente, ainda continuava sendo um _Dame_.

\- Mas... eu... - não sabia o que dizer daquela vez, além do mais eles estavam ficando sem tempo, logo sua mãe chegaria e abriria a porta para seus amigos, os quais continuavam discutindo à sua porta.

Haru estava intrigada, ela podia jurar que a voz dele era diferente, como poderia dizer, parecia um pouco mais infantil ? Ou bastante acentuada, além do fato de que seu comportamento também era diferente, há muito tempo que ela não o escutava gaguejar ou ficar nervoso; suspirou.

\- Tsuna-san, isto é parte da surpresa ?

Tsuna não fazia a menor idéia do que ela estava falando, mas aquilo lhe deu uma grande idéia para evitar que ela tirasse a venda.

\- Sim ! - ele respondeu-lhe - Eu vou ajudar você a colocar o casaco - ele acrescentou; mas aquela havia sido uma péssima idéia, porque só por tocar a pele dela, uma descarga elétrica percorreu o seu corpo, fazendo com que ele se enrubescesse, não entendia porque sentia aquilo. Ooh, agora se lembrava, há poucos minutos, Haru havia se confessado, o rubor foi crescendo cada vez mais. Após tê-lo colocado, ele abriu e caminhou rapidamente até a janela, seus amigos ainda estavam na porta da sua casa; perfeito, só teriam de sair pela porta dos fundos. Ele saiu de seu quarto para depois voltar com um par de sapatos que pertenciam à sua mãe, colocou-os nela.

Ao segurar a sua mão para que ela pudesse se levantar, foi quando ele contemplou-a mais detidamente, percebeu que ela era um pouco mais alta do que ele, sua cabeleira castanha era mais longa do que ele se lembrava, sua pele era muito suave; ela realmente havia mudado naqueles dez anos, parecia mais bela, mas tinha medo de olhar para os seus olhos e descobrir algo que estivera evitando. Ele ficou quieto por alguns segundos. Agora que pensava nisso, já haviam se passado os cinco minutos, e ela ainda continuava ali. O que Lambo havia feito com a bazuca ? Foi quando voltou a se lembrar da existência dele que o procurou com o olhar, e ele estava inconsciente no chão, com um enorme galo na cabeça.

Com muito cuidado, ele tirou-a de sua casa, para levá-la até um parque que se encontrava próximo dali.

"Espere um instante. Por que me aborrece que os rapazes vejam Haru desta forma ?", ele deteve os seus passos ao pensar naquilo, e pior, sem soltar a mão dela.

Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo, havia aceitado continuar com aquela venda, já que confiava naquele jovem, e fora esse o motivo pelo qual não havia se assustado quando ele a levara com aquelas roupas (embora agora tivesse o seu casaco) para sabe-se lá que lugar, para deter-se em um lugar que ela não sabe se conhece ou não. Mas o mais estranho de tudo aquilo era o fato de a mão que segurava a sua ser um pouco menor do que ela se lembrava. Agora, sim, estava decidida a saber o que realmente estava acontecendo; ao não sentir nenhum movimento em seu acompanhante, decidiu aproveitar aquela oportunidade. Com a ajuda de sua mão livre, ela tirou a venda, e, pouco a pouco, começou a abrir os olhos, acostumando-se à luz. Olhou ao seu redor, encontrava-se em um parque. O que eles estavam fazendo naquele lugar ? Depois olhou para a mão que a segurava, sim, era pequena; foi subindo o seu olhar, encontrando a silhueta de um jovem, era esbelto, e, embora não visse que expressão tinha, sabia que ele estava concentrado, mas, ao ver aquela cabeleira castanha bagunçada, soube que se tratava dele.

\- Tsuna-san ? - ela chamou-o, e viu como o corpo dele ficou tenso, até mesmo havia apertado sua mão, e pouco a pouco virou-se, ela sorriu ao vê-lo, era o mesmo Tsuna que ela conhecia, embora, claro, mais jovem - Por que Tsuna-san se tornou jovem ? - ela perguntou, ela sabia sobre a bazuca, mas queria saber como ele reagiria.

\- H-Haru... o que está acontecendo é que... - ele não sabia o que dizer, seu plano havia falhado, e o pior é que o efeito da bazuca ainda não tinha desaparecido. A jovem riu do nervosismo dele, aquilo era uma das coisas que amava nele, ainda que, claro, o Tsuna de 26 anos já não se comportasse assim.

\- Pare de me seguir ! - os dois viraram-se ao escutarem aquela voz - Eu, sozinho, vou procurar ao _Juudaime_.

\- _Maa maa_ , Gokudera, não seria melhor se ambos o procurássemos ? - disse ele, com tranqüilidade, ignorando a irritação do outro - Aonde Tsuna terá ido ? - ele perguntou, com um sorriso.

Tsuna abriu os olhos, ao reconhecer as vozes de seus amigos.

"Se eu não fizer nada, Gokudera-kun e Yamamoto verão Haru", foi o que ele pensou, sem perceber que ela ia a direção da qual vinham as vozes.

\- Hayato-san ! Takeshi-san ! - ambos os jovens pararam a sua caminhada quando viram a pessoa que encontrava-se à frente deles, surpreenderam-se ao verem uma mulher de cabelos castanhos.

\- Haru ? - perguntou Yamamoto, ao analisá-la bem, além de ter um leve enrubescimento ao lembrar-se do modo como ela o havia chamado.

\- Mulher estúpida ? - foi a vez de Gokudera ser surpreendido, ele tinha o cenho franzido por causa do modo como ela o chamara, além de um intenso rubor.

Tsuna ficou paralisado ao escutar como Haru havia dito os nomes de seus amigos. Será que seu relacionamento havia se tornado tão íntimo para que se chamassem pelo primeiro nome ? Inconscientemente, ele apertou os punhos e aproximou-se rapidamente, postando-se entre eles.

\- _Juudaime_! - Gokudera alegrou-se ao ver o seu querido chefe, mas não conseguia deixar de olhar para Haru, algo que Tsuna percebeu, fazendo com que uma veia lhe saltasse nas têmporas.

\- Eu, Tsuna - ele cumprimentou-os com um sorriso, ainda vermelho, agora sim, Tsuna tinha um tique nos olhos.

\- Hayato-san, Takeshi-san, Haru não lembrava que vocês eram tão gentis - aquela frase provocou a fúria do Décimo Vongola, ele segurou a mão de Haru e levou-a, se afastaria de seus amigos - Tsuna-san, o que está acontecendo ? - ela perguntou, sem entender o comportamento do jovem. Tsuna não contava com o fato de seus amigos começarem a segui-los. Sem perceber, levou-a à entrada de Nami-chuu.

\- Hervíboros - mal recuperou-se de sua corrida,levantou a visão para ver o monitor de Nami-chuu à frente deles - Não há aulas, por isso vão embora ou serão mordidos até à morte - ele os ameaçou, fazendo com que tremesse, naquele momento, chegaram os seus amigos, que pararam ao verem o monitor com uma aura assassina.

\- Kyoya - os três jovens se surpreenderam pelo que ela havia dito, sem que pudessem evitar, ela foi aproximando-se dele, enquanto sua aura crescia cada vez mais. Tsuna estava preocupado, tinha de deter Haru e evitar que Hibari lhe fizesse algo, mas o que fez a jovem foi algo que os surpreendeu ainda mais, deixando-os mais paralisados do que já estavam. HARU ESTAVA ABRAÇANDO HIBARI ! - Kyoya era tão terno nessa idade - ela sussurrou ao seu ouvido, o monitor começou a piscar os olhos; ninguém em sã consciência o chamaria de terno, ele reconhecia que a herbívora havia sido valente por aproximar-se dele, e muito mais por dar-lhe um abraço, ele a deixaria ir pela sua valentia, mas isso ficou para trás quando ela disse aquilo; não importava que fosse mulher, ele a morderia até à morte.

\- Haru está com problemas ! - disse Yamamoto, pronto para ir ao seu resgate, sendo seguido por Tsuna e Gokudera, mas nunca imaginaram que, quando Hibari estava prestes a mordê-la até à morte, ela fosse desaparecer em uma névoa.

\- Kufufufu - escutaram uma risada conhecida deles e viram como, a alguns metros deles, ela começava a aparecer dentro de uma névoa, junto a um jovem de cabelos azuis em forma de abacaxi e de olhos heterocromáticos, o qual segurava Haru pela cintura, assim colando seus corpos - Parece que a primavera mudou nestes dez anos - ela não conseguiu evitar enrubescer-se por aquilo - Primavera, você não deveria se aproximar tanto de Alondra-kun - olhou com um sorriso superior para o monitor, o que causou sua ira, caminhando com seus bastões até ele, enquanto Mukuro tirava seu tridente, detendo, assim, ao seu ataque.

\- Por acaso você é estúpida ! Como lhe veio à mente aproximar-se assim de Hibari - repreendeu-a Gokudera.

\- Desta vez eu acho que Gokudera tem razão, Haru, você esteve em perigo - disse Yamamoto, sério, o que surpreendeu Haru.

Tsuna havia afastado Haru daquela briga. Como lhe ocorrera aquilo ? Desde quando ela era tão próxima aos seus guardiões ? Olhou para ela com certo aborrecimento. Há alguns minutos, ela havia se confessado, e agora chamava a todos pelos seus nomes, e abraçava Hibari, e deixava-se agarrar daquela forma por Mukuro.

\- Haru, o que significa isto ? - sem que evitasse, a Chama do Último Desejo apareceu à sua frente, e, com seus olhos alaranjados, ele olhou seriamente para ela.

Haru começou a ficar nervosa por causa da atitude que ele e os amigos haviam tomado, havia esquecido que Tsuna era um pouco ciumento, e mais ainda quando agia de modo carinhoso com os seus amigos. Então viu o relógio de Nami Chuu, interiormente ela sabia que muito em breve voltaria para a sua época, por isso devia esclarecer as coisas antes de partir. Viu que não poderia falar nada a Hibari e Mukuro, já que estavam muito concentrados em sua luta, eles não mudariam, era melhor não irritá-los, ela sabia que eles se divertiam. Respirou fundo e primeiramente aproximou-se de Yamamoto, tudo sob o olhar de Tsuna.

\- Takeshi-san - ela segurou-lhe as mãos - Haru gosta de ver o seu sorriso - disse ela, fazendo com que Yamamoto não conseguisse evitar se enrubescer, enquanto sorria para ela, esquecendo o seu aborrecimento, e era erdade o que ela dizia, já haviam se passado meses sem que o tivesse visto; tudo graças àquela missão e tudo por aquela família inimiga. Ela sntia falta de suas conversas com ele. Em seguida foi até o outro jovem.

\- Hayato-san - ela chamou-o - Você é um excelente braço direito - elogiou -o - Por isso, proteja sempre a Tsuna-san - acrescentou.

\- M-mas o que você está dizendo, eu sempre irei proteger o _Juudaime_ \- protestou Gokudera, nervoso, com um rubor em suas bochechas - Não era preciso que você me dissesse isso - ele acrescentou, enquanto desviava o olhar, o que fez com que Haru risse. E dirigiu o seu olhar para uma árvore em especial.

\- Reborn-san, não seja tão mau com Lambo-chan - disse ela, surpreendendo a todos, enquanto o pequeno Hitman fazia a sua aparição na frente dela.

\- Muito bem, Haru - ele a parabenizou - Você foi a única que se deu conta da minha presença.

\- É claro, já que eu tive um grande mestre - ela sorriu, enquanto no rosto coberto pelo seu chapéu vislumbrava-se um sorriso, deveria treinar mais o seu _Dame_ -aluno.

\- Tsuna-san - ela chamou-o, enquanto se aproximava dele, a Chama do Último Desejo havia desaparecido ao ver o seu tutor, ele estava certo de que teria um treinamento rigoroso por não ter percebido a sua presença. Começou a ficar nervoso por causa da aproximação dela - Tsuna-san, mesmo que você rejeite Haru - ele surpreendeu-se com aquilo, então lembrou-se de que era verdade, ele ia mesmo rejeitá-la - Lembre-se de que Haru sempre estará ao seu lado - ela acrescentou, para em seguida desaparecer em uma fumaça rosada. Ele estava paralisado com tudo o que havia acontecido, especialmente com as palavras da Haru de 26 anos.

\- _Hahi !_ Haru voltou ! - disse ele, ao olhar ao seu redor.

\- Tsuna-san ! - ela deu um grito ao vê-lo à sua frente, e depois abraçou-o com alegria, já que ela cumpriria com a sua promessa.

Tsuna havia se recuperado de seu choque após sentir aquele abraço. Que idiota ele havia sido, aquilo tivera de acontecer para ele se dar conta de seus sentimentos, mas desta vez ele mudaria o seu futuro. Havia tomado uma decisão, daria a si mesmo uma oportunidade para amar e pensaria na nova vida que lhe reservaria aquele futuro.

Um futuro ao lado da SUA primavera.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Ao abrir os olhos, a única coisa que ela pôde ver foi um enorme quarto. Onde ela se encontrava ? Realmente não sabia como havia chegado àquele lugar, a última coisa da qual se lembrava era de que estava no quarto daquele jovem, ao se mover um pouco, pôde perceber que estava sobre uma enorme cama, era maior do que a que ela tinha. O que estava fazendo naquele lugar ? Olhou ao seu redor e não reconheceu aquele lugar, tinha de sair; então conseguiu escutar alguns passos começarem a se aproximar. Ela se perguntava quem poderia ser.

\- Amor, desculpe por ter demorado mais do que tinha planejado, mas... - ele parou, ao ver a jovem em cima de sua cama - H-Haru ?

\- Tsuna-san ! - ela deu um grito de surpresa ao ver a pessoa que havia entrado no quarto.

\- Lambo e sua bazuca, eu tenho de encontrar um modo de destruir aquele aparato - ele murmurou para si mesmo - Acho que vou ter de esperar para aquilo - foi se aproximando dela a passos lentos, sendo observado pela jovem, sentou-se ao seu lado - Haru, você sabe o que aconteceu ? - ele lhe perguntou, a jovem negou - Bem o que aconteceu foi a mesma coisa de quando nós viajamos para o futuro, só que, desta vez, apenas você veio - ele lhe explicou calmamente - Aproveitando que você está aqui, Haru, eu gostaria que você me fizesse um favor.

Ela não estava certa de que havia entendido bem a situação, com um pouco de hesitação, respondeu:

\- Claro que sim, Tsuna-san - ela sorriu.

Ele sorriu ao escutá-la.

\- Independente do que acontecer, ou do que eu possa vir a falar ou fazer, você poderia permanecer sempre ao meu lado ? - ele dizia aquilo porque sabia que a jovem à sua frente iria se confessar, caso ainda não o tivesse feito, e ele a rejeitaria, ele deteve-se um instante para olhá-la diretamente em seus olhos castanhos - Haru, nunca desista de tentar.

A jovem não entendia muito bem ao que ele estava se referindo com aquilo, mas sabia que tinha de dar-lhe uma resposta.

\- Não se preocupe, Tsuna-san, Haru promete permanecer sempre ao seu lado, já que Haru algum dia se tornará sua esposa, isso é uma promessa- _desu_ \- ela lhe sorriu.

Ele sorriu com aquelas palavras, era a mesma Haru da qual se lembrava, não entendia por que motivo havia demorado tanto tempo a aceitar os seus sentimentos por ela. Se não fosse por causa da chegada daquela pessoa, ele ainda continuaria negando os seus sentimentos, e só quando esteve perto de perdê-la foi que reagiu, se não tivesse sido por isso, poderia não vir a estar com a pessoa que mais amava e mais amaria por toda a sua vida.

\- Obrigado, Haru - ele levantou-se para ficar de frente para ela, inclinou-se um pouco para depois pousar os lábios na testa da jovem, aquele pequeno contato durou apenas alguns segundos, mas era um beijo tão terno que lhe transmitia uma certa tranqüilidade. Após se separarem, a jovem olhou para ele enquanto seu rosto ficava completamente corado, e, antes que pudesse reagir e pudesse lhe dizer alguma coisa, foi envolta por uma fumaça rosada, mas antes de perder de vista a silhueta do jovem de cabelos castanhos, viu como ele movia os lábios, como se estivesse lhe dizendo alguma coisa; mas ela não pôde escutar com exatidão o que ele havia lhe dito.

\- Tsuna-san ? - ele ouviu uma voz delicada dentro daquela fumaça rosa, dando lugar à silhueta de uma mulher de cabelos castanhos.

Ele sabia de quem se tratava, ele reconheceria aquela silhueta e aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Sem esperar que a fumaça tivesse desaparecido, ele disse algumas palavras;

\- Seja bem-vinda de volta, minha querida primavera.

A Haru de 26 anos surpreendeu-se ao ver o jovem de cabelos castanhos do seu tempo, para depois presenteá-lo com um sorriso.

\- Eu estou em casa, Tsuna-san - ela lhe respondeu, enquanto se aproximava dele para lhe dar um abraço. Olharam-se nos olhos e, pouco a pouco, a distância entre eles foi desaparecendo, seus lábios uniram-se em um doce beijo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Saudações !

E aqui me despeço, sim estou péssima - chorando a um canto com uma aura super depressiva; bem, deixando de lado o meu negativismo, tenho de dizer que adorei escrever esta oneshot, é a primeira vez que o faço, porque não sou boa em escrever histórias de capítulo único, uma vez em tentei, e, no final, acabaram sendo oito capítulos, hahaha, porque, como poderão ver, eu coloquei algumas coisas como se fosse escrever uma longfic, mas lamentavelmente não será assim. Mas esta era uma idéia que esteve rondando a minha cabeça por um longo tempo, embora, claro, a primeira parte tenha sido a que me dificultou, aliás tenho de dizer que eu não tinha certeza de conseguir terminá-la no prazo estipulado, mas graças aos incentivos de Su-chan, eu consegui ! E também de minha amiga Natsuki, que me obrigou a terminá-la, e assim continuar com a história que interessa, hehehe. Bem, eu não sei mais o que dizer, então, muito obrigada a todos ! Por lerem a minha história, e não se esqueçam de comentar, para poder saber se gostaram ou para me dizer algo - Hiyori é pessima para isto - hahaha, assim irei melhorando, para não me tornar péssima. E me desculpem pelos erros ortográficos da história.

E, depois que pensei a respeito, o que aconteceu com a Haru de 16 anos ? Pois não me esqueci dela, e aqui deixo um pequeno omake da história.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, mais um fandom do qual traduzo uma fic pela primeira vez, desta vez o de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Gostaram da fic ? Eu espero que sim.

E, caso tenham gostado... reviews, please ?

 **N/T 3:** Eu modifiquei um pouco a fic - não no seu plot, é claro. É que a nota da autora saiu entre a fic e o omake. E, como eu não gosto de dar essa quebrada de clima em uma fic, optei por colocar a nota depois que tudo estivesse devidamente finalizado.


End file.
